Blues In The Night
by Levven
Summary: Scotty takes up the challenge of teaching Pavel how to slow dance while Nyota's band is on stage. Set in some smoke-filled club during the 1930s. I might incorporate this into a real fanfic later.


Pavel and Nyota were sitting at a table in the club, as far from the crowd of other regulars as they could get. The band playing on stage was lighter than usual tonight, though that didn't stop the wild dancers on the floor. It almost felt like a tropical forest, with the heat and the splashes of color spinning around the room.

"You're not usually this quiet," Nyota nudged Pavel, giving him a look of both amusement and concern.

He shrugged, "It's nothing. Just thinking a bit too much tonight." He grinned to lighten the moment and lowered his eyes to where Nyota's hand was on her glass.

"Why don't you get something to drink?"

A furious blush overcame him before he could answer. He was lucky that the club was too dark for Nyota to tell he was red as a peony. If she'd seen his face clearly right then, he would have given himself away for sure. He played with his collar and looked down.

"I'm not sure if I'd like anything to drink." Pavel said.

Nyota narrowed her brows. Pavel almost never passed up an opportunity to have a glass of vodka. She knew something was going on that Pavel wasn't telling her, and she wanted to know what it was. But she was a bit tipsy from the alcohol and didn't feel like interrogating.

"Fine. Then I'm going to go dance if you're just gonna sit here 'thinking'. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course." Pavel said, "Do as you please."

She smiled at him before walking away. He watched as she faded into the dancing crowd, then twisted in his seat so he could get a glimpse of the bartender on the other side of the room. Scotty was especially busy that night, and Pavel didn't want to bother him, so he just watched him from afar. He watched how quickly the man moved and the way the white dress shirt hung on his shoulders.

He'd known Scotty since the first time he walked into the club on his eighteenth birthday. That was nearly a year ago, and now Pavel couldn't help but wonder how much of that time Scotty actually _wanted_ him. It had been only a few days since the night he and Pavel spent together; the night they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

* * *

It was the night Nyota was performing on stage with her band. Pavel came to the club later than he promised due to an unfortunate incident with his alarm clock. So when he'd arrived, the band was halfway through the set. It was too late to meet her in the backroom before the show as she'd wanted him to, but he could still meet her there afterward. He made his way through the crowd and headed toward the back room, which had a sign on the door which said '_MUSICIANS ONLY_'.

"Hey, you're not a musician." a voice boomed as he stepped in, and it scared the living shit out of him. But then there was a familiar laugh. It was Scotty, who was sitting on the couch at the other side of the room.

"Christ, you scared me." Pavel said, "And since when are you a musician, anyway?"

"Since Nyota asked me here because _someone else_was running late."

"Well, I do feel guilty about that."

They sat side by side on the couch, knees almost touching, Scotty's hand sometimes resting lightly between Pavel's shoulder blades. They conversed while Nyota's voice sang in the background. They talked about little things, like the New Years party Jim was going to throw, the war in Germany (which was totally _not_going to happen), and the music in the club.

"Do you know how to dance, Pavel?" Scotty suddenly asked, "You know, you've been a regular here forever and I've never seen you dance."

"Not really. I was never taught how."

"Nyota never taught you?" Pavel shook his head, "Lad, no wonder you can't get a girl... Come on, get up."

Pavel blinked, "What?"

Scotty jumped off the couch and offered Pavel a hand. He was hesitant to take it, but he did and Scotty pulled him up without a hint of effort. Then the man pulled him close, and one hand gripped Pavel's waist and the other hand threaded through his fingers.

"Put your feet on mine." Scotty commanded.

"You're joking."

Scotty raised a brow and squeezed Pavel's hand a bit harder, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"What if someone walks in?"

"I'll tell them to get out. Unless they're a musician."

Pavel smiled and put his feet on top of Scotty's without another word. Slowly, they began to move across the room, not seeming particularly graceful.

_My mama done told me, when I was in pigtails_

_My mama done told me, Hon, a man's gonna sweet talk_

_And give you the big eye, but when the sweet talkin's done_

_A man is a two face, a worrisome thing_

_Who'll leave you to sing the blues in the night_

Scotty murmured under his breath as he tried to keep in time with the song, and he slowly carried Pavel across the narrow floor. They picked up the pace as they went.

"You getting it?" Scotty asked with a hot breath.

"Da, I think so."

_Now the rain's fallin', hear the trains are callin', whoo-ee_

_Hear that lonesome whistle, blowin' cross the trestle, whoo-ee_

_A whoo-ee duh whoo-ee, old clickety clack's_

_A echoin' back the blues in the night_

Pavel rested his head against Scotty's shoulder as he looked down at their feet. He could feel the warm cotton of Scotty's shirt on his cheek and the strong hand on his waist. He continued to smile as the man's hand slid around to the small of his back and pulled him so close there wasn't any space left between them. Pavel looked up and his face was no less than an inch from Scotty's.

_Then evenin' breeze will start, the trees to cryin'_

_And the moon will hide its light, when you get the blues in the night_

_Take my word, the mockin' bird will sing the saddest kind of song_

_He knows things are wrong and he's right, ooh, ooh_

As Pavel looked back, he had no idea of what he was thinking, but he bridged the small gap between their lips. Scotty was too shocked to respond at first, then when he realized what was happening, he took Pavel's bottom lip in his. Pavel's hand was moving from Scotty's shoulder to the nape of his neck, and they spent the remaining minute of the song in a deep kiss while they rocked back and forth.

* * *

The memory flashed in Pavel's mind as he gazed at the bartender, who finally noticed he was eying him. Scotty smiled and beckoned for him to come over. Pavel rose from his seat and walked to the bar casually as he could. He reached his elbows over the counter and took a moment just to look him over.

"You want a drink?" Scotty asked.

"Vodka would be nice."

Scotty poured him a glass effortlessly, not taking his eyes off Pavel as he did so. The boy wore a dress shirt and a tight vest, which hugged his hips in an inviting fashion.

"I'm off my shift after this band's done playing." Scotty said absently, and pushed the glass toward Pavel, "That's if you want to do anything."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Anything you'd like to do in particular?"

"We could go back to my flat and drink ourselves to death. Or your flat. Whichever."

"The latter sounds good." Scotty said with a grin, "I'd like that."


End file.
